Franchouchou Por Siempre
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: El grupo Franchouchou da su último concierto antes de volver al más allá.


**Los personajes de ZombieLand Saga NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

La gente gritaba el nombre del ahora legendario grupo idol Franchouchou. Más de seiscientas mil personas corearon hasta el final de la última canción del set list.

"Hikari e" daba fin a una noche mágica, única. Una noche como la que sólo este peculiar grupo podía ofrecer.

Saki tomó el micrófono y dio un paso al frente.

–¡Nosotras somos Franchouchou!, ¡Mucho gusto!

Las demás chicas se colocaron a la par de su líder y se despidieron del público con una sonrisa. Saludando al mar de gente que había asistido -sin saberlo- al último concierto del grupo.

Las chicas desaparecieron tras el escenario entre gritos, aplausos y miles de personas coreando su nombre, o al menos, el nombre artístico con el que las conocían.

En el camerino, todas se encontraban en silencio. Tan solo se cambiaban el vestuario con el que daban los conciertos sin decir palabra. No era porque estuvieran peleadas, la razón es que nadie sabía qué decir después de las palabras que Kotaro había dicho días antes del concierto.

FLASHBACK

Todas se encontraban sentadas como de costumbre, su sala de reuniones siempre era aquel sótano lúgubre, húmedo y oscuro. No era de extrañarse, toda la mansión parecía sacada de una película de terror, y ellas, siendo zombies, eran la "cereza del pastel"

–Espero que hoy no salga con alguna tontería. Estoy de buen humor como para que venga a joderlo todo.

–Tranquila, Saki chan – sonrió Sakura, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que se diera otra pelea. –, Tal vez hoy sea distinto.

–Más le vale, o se la rajo.

–Es raro – comentó Ai.

–¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la zombie número uno.

–Siempre que él nos llama lo hace a gritos y burlas hacia nuestra condición de zombies – miró a sus dos compañeras seriamente. –, Esta vez lucía demasiado serio.

–¿Crees que hayamos hecho algo mal?

Junko se unió a la conversación, su dulce y tímida voz eran inconfundibles dentro del grupo. Su mirada carmesí denotaba preocupación, el comportamiento de su excéntrico manager era demasiado inquietante.

–¿Ha?, ¿Cómo qué? – cuestionó Saki, posando su mejilla en una de sus manos.

Por otra parte, Tae intentaba imitar la forma en la que su líder se sentaba en la silla, es decir, de piernas cruzadas. Eventualmente, fallaba y caía de la silla.

–No lo sé… – se sinceró Ai.

–Ciertamente es extraño ver seriedad en él – decía Yugiri, fumando como de costumbre. –, Pero es probable que se deba a otra cosa.

Las seis miembros conscientes se quedaron pensativas, no importaba las vueltas que le dieran al asunto, no eran capaces de hallar una respuesta.

Repentinamente, Kotaro entró por la puerta a paso tranquilo. Las chicas lo observaron hasta que se detuvo frente a la pizarra de siempre.

Se miraron unos a otros en silencio, acrecentando más la intriga en ellas.

–Hemos recorrido un largo camino hasta aquí – dijo seriamente. –, Han pasado por muchos obstáculos y dificultades, pero al final lo consiguieron. Saga ha dejado de estar en el olvido, pequeños grupos inspirados por ustedes han nacido. La ciudad crece y ha recuperado su brillo de antaño.

Cada una se mostraba sorprendida del pequeño discurso que él les estaba diciendo, ¿acaso eran elogios viniendo de alguien que disfrutaba burlarse de ellas?

–Franchouchou se ha convertido en una leyenda, comparable con los más famosos grupos de idols en el mundo. Felicidades.

Los luceros rubí de Sakura brillaron, después de todo lo que habían sufrido para llegar donde estaban, él, la persona responsable de su resurrección y ascenso como grupo las felicitaba por primera vez.

–Kotaro… san.

–Pero lamento decirles, que este es el fin.

Las palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada en cada una de ellas.

–¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – preguntó Saki, ligeramente irritada.

–El próximo concierto será el último.

Sakura estaba por preguntar el motivo, pero Ai se le adelantó.

–¿Por qué?

–Sus vidas como zombie, están por llegar a su fin.

Shock, eso era lo que estaba reflejado en el rostro de cada una de ellas. Todo era tan repentino, les era difícil de asimilarlo con rapidez.

–El mundo de los vivos y los muertos no puede mezclarse, es una de las leyes de la naturaleza. Rompí ese tabú con el fin de salvar Saga, ahora que se ha cumplido esa meta, su tiempo está próximo a terminar. No hay nada que puedan hacer, incluso yo.

–N…No puede ser… – Lily cubrió su boca con ambas manos, mientras pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus orbes.

–Lo siento, pero esa es la realidad. Les deseo suerte en su último concierto, se presentarán ante más de medio millón de personas. Denles una noche inolvidable.

Tras esas últimas palabras, Kotaro salió del lugar tal y como había llegado.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas con la mirada baja, un ambiente triste se esparcía por todo el sitio. No pudo aguantarlo más y lloró, captando la atención de las demás.

–¡No quiero irme! Quiero quedarme y seguir con ustedes en Franchouchou.

Las demás compartían internamente ese dolor, al principio no eran mas que simples desconocidas con un objetivo en común. Pero ahora, todas tenían un lazo que las unía más allá de la muerte.

–Oye, no llores. ¿Acaso quieres que te la raje para que tengas un buen motivo? – dijo la líder, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura.

–Pe…Pero, Saki chan – levantó su mirada, notando que las demás estaban a su alrededor.

–¿Quién te ha dicho que esto es un adiós? – preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

–Nuestra líder tiene razón – apoyó Ai. –, A pesar de lo que pase, siempre estaremos unidas, incluso en el más allá.

–Sí, yo no podría olvidarlas. Sonará extraño, pero me alegra haber muerto y resucitado para estar con ustedes.

–Junko chan… – sollozó la peli roja.

–Siempre estaremos juntas, ¿verdad? – sonrió Lily.

–Seca tus lágrimas, Sakura san.

Incluso Tae asentía, dándole ánimos hasta el final.

Ella se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Kotaro entró en el camerino y todas lo miraron, sabían que el momento de la despedida había llegado.

–Es hora – anunció, abriendo la puerta una vez más, dejando ver una brillante luz.

–Danos un momento – pidieron, a lo que él asintió.

Todas formaron un círculo y se abrazaron una a la otra, tal como lo hacían antes de salir al escenario.

–Ustedes son lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido, morir no fue tan malo gracias a ustedes. Las llevare conmigo siempre, incluso después de atravesar esa luz, jamás podré olvidarlas – las lágrimas de Sakura cayeron una vez más, haciendo contraste con la sonrisa que mostraba.

–Moriremos una vez más, pero en mi corazón viviremos unidas – sonrió Junko.

–¿Por siempre? – preguntó la peli roja.

–Por siempre – respondió cada una, aun cuando el nudo en la garganta las torturaba. Incluso Tae.

–¡¿Tae chan?!

–Juntas, por siempre – respondió la denominada zombie cero, sonriendo de igual manera.

–Bien, ¡Franchouchou por siempre! – exclamó Saki, alzando su puño.

–¡Sí!

La primera fue Lily, caminó lentamente hasta la brillante luz de la puerta, y antes de pasar al otro lado, se volteó y se despidió de las demás.

Después le siguió Yugiri, haciendo un ademán con su mano antes de cruzar.

La siguiente fue Ai junto con Junko, ambas dedicaron una última mirada a las chicas restantes y atravesaron las puertas de la muerte.

–Recuérdalo – dijo Saki antes de irse. –, Todas te veremos del otro lado, Sakura. Date prisa – rió, para después perderse entre la luz.

Seguidamente, Tae corrió para alcanzar a Saki del otro lado.

Sakura caminó hasta esa luz, recordando todo lo que vivió de la mano de todas esas chicas que ahora podía llamar amigas, sus conciertos, peleas, risas, miedos, etc.

–Kotaro san… – lo miró. –, Gracias.

Después de ello, atravesó la infinita luz para reunirse con sus compañeras de nuevo, pero ahora, en un lugar donde la paz y la armonía reinaban, un lugar lleno de luz, un lugar donde vivirían por siempre.

–Zombie tonta – sonrió Kotaro. –, ¿De dónde crees que vengo?

Y con esas palabras, él también atravesó esa luz, cerrándose tras de sí.

Saga siempre recordaría al famoso grupo Franchouchou que desapareció tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

* * *

 _La inspiración para este fic fué la canción del ending "Hikari e" y es que la primera vez que la escuché me pareció un muy buen ending. Pero ahora, con diez capítulos del anime y estando próximo a terminar, la verdad es que la letra de la canción si que te da ganas de llorar. No voy a mentir, me hizo llorar :''v_

 _Por ello es que escribí mi propia manera en la que podría terminar este fabuloso anime, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot. Nos leemos!_


End file.
